Growing up Tig's Little Girl
by SOA loving mom
Summary: What happens when Gemma Ann Trager falls in love with Abel Teller?  What happens when daddy's little girl falls in love with the prince of SOA
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an off shoot of my Kashmire/Tig story. Their little girl Gemma Ann is now sixteen and madly in love with Abel Teller, who is twenty. Who doesn't want to see the Tig/Jax relationship go this way….lol…keep up the reviews so I know how I am doing with this one. And thanks for reading it means the world to me.**

Chapter one…not a baby

Gemma Ann Trager watched as her father pulled into Teller-Morrow with the rest of SAMCRO. They had been gone on a protection run for four days. She knew the party would be epic and she hoped her father would let her stay. At sixteen she felt she was old enough to endure a SAMCRO party. She knew if she had any chance with Abel Teller she had to get invited to the party. Her mother had told her that her father would never let her, but she had her ways of getting what she wanted from her daddy.

Tig saw her standing in the door to the office of Teller-Morrow, he smiled at his little peanut princess. She was growing into such a beautiful woman, just like her mom. He made his way across the lot to her, "Hey baby, you are here late. Aunt Gemma got you working like a dog?" She rushes into a warm hug from her dad. "I am so glad you are home daddy, mom said I could stay late and wait for you. She is at the club in Lodi tonight working on some personnel changes with Aunt Willow. So since mom's not home can I stay for the party?"

He is taken aback, his little girl is not going to be hanging around the clubhouse while her uncle's get their rocks off with strippers and croweaters. "No, this isn't the place for you baby girl, your mother doesn't even hang out here after the runs. We get a little wild and drink way too much. You don't need to see your old man fall off the barstool."

She folded her arms and pouted. "Why do the boys get to stay? It isn't right dad. How can you guys be so barbaric? "

He tries to not laugh at her anger. "I am sorry sweetie; you don't need to see Uncle Bobby throwing up all night. Do you want me to take you home?"

She turns and sits down pissed as hell, "No, I will finish my work and take the car home."

He pauses at the door, "I love you." She just scowls at him, "I know you love me too!" She watches her dad leave and flips him off. She sits there stewing. She finally fixes her makeup and closes up the garage. She is almost to her car when his voice comes from behind her. "Not staying for the party?" She turns and sees Abel Teller leaning on his bike in his prospect cut. She smiles, "No, dad won't let me stay; he says it isn't good for my young eyes." Abel looks Gemma Ann up and down; there is nothing young about the way her body has turned out. Her dark black hair with its soft curls falling gently on her shoulders, the way her tits fill out her bra, and how her ass fits perfectly in any pair of jeans she owned. He smiles as he leans against her car staring into her hazel eyes. "Want to go for a ride with me?"

She tugs playfully at his cut. He stands at six foot three with killer blue eyes and arms that flex when he works on motorcycles in the shop. "Well I guess if you can be torn away from the party." He laughs, "Prospects don't get to have any fun during the parties, and I just have to be here to clean up afterward, so I have hours before anyone will be looking for me." He grabs her hand and leads her to his bike.

In the distance Steve Munchen, Bobby's son, stands glaring at the two young lovers. He had been patched in the previous year and he hated the future prince of the SONS. He hated even more the fact that he seemed to have an unsaid claim to one of the yummiest women, Tig Trager's daughter Gemma Ann. Steve walked in to the clubhouse and found Tig getting a lap dance, "Hey Tig, Gemma Ann is getting ready to leave with Abel, just thought you should know." Tig's eyes grew narrow; he had already told the little golden fuck to stay clear of his daughter. He slammed down his beer and headed out to the courtyard.

Gemma Ann was putting her helmet on when she heard her father's pissed off voice, "Get off that god damn bike, you should have been home an hour ago! And you prospect need to get your ass back into that clubhouse and pour drinks for your brothers."

Abel just shook his head and looked at Tig, he saw Steve in the distance smirking and knew right away he had ratted on them. "It's cool Tig, just was going to take her home. She was looking for you and I figured seeing you were in a meeting you might want me to take her home." Gemma Ann stared at her father, "Yeah daddy, I knew you were busy, the car is leaking fluid again so I didn't want to break down, I saw Abel and I asked him."

Tig looked at her face; he couldn't help but feel bad. Abel had his back; he didn't need Kashmire to find out about his evenings lap dance, he was lucky she still let him come to these parties. "I can take you home baby, sorry I yelled." She looked at her father not taking her arms from Abel's waist, "Dad you have been drinking, Abel hasn't mom would kill you if anything happened. Let him take me home and you head back to your party. Come on."

Tig stared into his little girls eyes, "Alright baby, call me when you get home."

Abel pulled away and she giggled into his back. They were finally going to be alone, she couldn't help but smile. When they arrive at her house she is happy to see that her mom isn't home yet. She gets off the bike and Abel follows her into the house. She opens the door and right away grabs a coke from the fridge and hands him a beer. He smiles at her, "You probably have to get back." Abel takes a sip of the beer, "No, I can tell them I stopped at my house; my mom has a baby she is watching tonight at the hospital, no one will know I stayed here."

Her heart leaps; he sets the beer down and moves closer to her. He moves his hands to her face, she knows the kiss is coming, she is warm all over. Abel slowly kisses her lips, he sighs at the taste of cherry that comes off her lips. He keeps telling himself that this is nuts, Tig and his dad will chop off his dick and feed it to him, but he can't help it. He watches her all the time and no woman has ever made his cock hard by just smiling at him. He gently slips his tongue into her mouth and he feels her quiver underneath him. He slowly moves his hands to her ass and gently squeezes. They leap apart as the back door comes open, Kash steps inside and right away she knows she just walked in on something, she smiles as she shuts the back door. "Hey there you two how are things going?"

Abel adjusts his pants nervously, "Great Aunt Kash, just dropped Gemma Ann off and was having a quick beer. I get to clean up after the old guys tonight." She laughs, "Well just call me when I need to pick up my elderly guy. Hey sweetie, dad didn't let you stay?"

Gemma Ann smiles, "You knew he wouldn't." Kash nods, "He just doesn't want you to see him at his worst; you still think he's just your dad, not some pain in the ass biker."

Kash smiles at the two, "Why don't you walk Abel out, I am going to jump in the shower."

Once she disappears down the hallway Abel grabs Gemma's hand and smiles as he leads her out the door toward his bike. Once he is sitting on his bike he runs his hand on her cheek again, "Had a great time tonight, can I have one more kiss before I leave?" She just nods and leans down to meet his lips, his tongue is greedier this time and his kiss is much deeper. His hand once again lingers on her ass. He pulls away and stares at her, "Can you get away tomorrow? Maybe we could head for the cabin and spend the day swimming and stuff." She bits down on his lip, which drives him mad, his pants feeling tighter by the minute. "I think I can do that. Dad has been gone so he and Mom will probably spend most of the morning in bed. Why don't you pick me up when you are done at the clubhouse?" He smiles, "It's a date then, I will call you as soon as we get done, it will probably be around eight."

He stands up still straddling the bike and kisses her once more. She stands touching her lips as he pulls away.

He is good to his word and calls her at quarter till eight. He sounds tired, "I am leaving now, your dad should already be home. Be ready." She dresses quickly and packs her swim suit in a bag and heads to the kitchen. Sitting there drinking coffee is her dad, a little too sober. He smiles as she enters the kitchen, "Hey peanut princess, where you off to today?" She freezes, "I am heading out with some friends today, just hanging I already told mom." Kash comes up behind her, "You did?" Gemma turns desperately staring at her mom, "Yes remember?" In one look she realizes that her daughter is going out with a boy. "Oh yeah, I told you that you and Abel could go out today." Her mouth drops how did her mom know.

Tig is now staring at his wife. "You told her she could go out with Abel Teller?" Kash nods knowing she is now going to have a shitty day and it isn't even eight yet. "Yes, they have been friends for ever and if it is a date, then at least he is closer to her age than you are to mine, if you get my meaning Alex." Gemma knew as soon as her mom said her dad's name she was in the clear. She looked at her dad, "Daddy, I love you but I am not a baby anymore." She kisses him on the forehead as she grabs her bag and heads out.

Kash sits down on her husband's lap, "She is growing up baby." He strokes her hair, "I don't have to like it Kash." She smiles at him, "I think you have been gone for three days, now take me into the bed room and show me how much you missed me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2….the lake

She felt so bad for him when they got to the cabin. He was exhausted. He spread out on the couch and yawned. She sighed, "I am going to put my suit on, why don't you take a nap?" He nodded his head and gave in to his eyelids. He was barely starting to drift off when he heard her come back into the room. He opened his eyes and was automatically wide awake when he saw her bending over in her bikini. She had on a blue and silver suit that barely covered her ass and when she turned and saw the look on his face she blushed. "What are you staring at?" His grin just got bigger, "If I have to tell you then I am not doing a good job showing you."

She giggled, "I am going to take a swim, where's your suit?" He smiled and stood up, "Don't need one, maybe you won't when we are done." She giggled nervously as he closed the distance between them. He was almost close enough to kiss her when she laughed and dashed out the back door. "Last one to the lake is a rotten egg." She was on the path running full speed; she could hear him behind her. She got to the deck of the lake and dove in head first. When she came up for air she caught sight of him fully naked jumping into the lake behind her. She felt a bolt of electricity shoot thru her body and her stomach did a flip flop with nerves. She felt his hands as they came around her waist. He smiled as he emerged from the water. "Well hello there sexy, where have you been all my life?" She giggled as he pressed her into him. She could feel him going hard on her leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He grabbed her barely covered ass and squeezed. His tongue softly caressed her tongue. His hands started to roam under her suit. She felt her nerves go on high alert. She jumped up and pushed him under the water, and she kicked hard to get away giggling the whole time. Abel came up for air, "Why you! I am gonna tan that cute little ass when I get a hold of you." He had caught her within a few strokes. He grabbed her from behind making sure each breast got a playful squeeze. He nibbled on her neck. She fell back against him squealing with laughter.

He guided her out of the lake and pulled on his boxers. He didn't want to pressure into anything and she seemed so happy just lying with him on the dock. He held her and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Kash had tried to keep him busy, but she knew in her heart that he would end up at the cabin checking on them. Now as she stood behind her husband she knew this won't be good. Tig was furious to find them sleeping on the deck. She whispered in his ear, "They are fine; they are sleeping with clothes on."

Tig stood over them his shadow made Gemma stir, she looked into the blue angry eyes of her father, "Daddy, what are you doing here?" He smiled coldly as Abel came around, "Thought you two love birds might like to go with us to Lodi for some ice cream." Abel looked up and saw the look on her father's face, he wasn't his club brother at that moment, he was the father of the girl he was just crawled up with.

"Sounds great, doesn't it Emma?" She loved it when he called her that, she smiled at him, "I will get dressed, mom will you come with me?"

Kash looked at Tig, "Best behavior Alex." He looked at her innocently, she shot him a look at reminded him of their talk just minutes before they arrived at the cabin. He sighed, turning his attention back to the little blond bastard. "What the hell is this Abel?" Abel was pulling on his boots, "I like your daughter, I really do like her Tig, and I would never do anything to hurt her." Tig looked at him, moving close, getting so close Abel felt he should stand up and go toe to toe with him. Tig made sure he would have no question, "My daughter is not a piece of ass, she is MY daughter, you need to make sure you treat her well or I will make you disappear little man, do you understand?" Abel was pissed, but he understood. If anyone of his brothers from the club treated his sister like a piece of ass he would kill them. "I got you Tig, it won't happen."

By the time they reached the ice cream shop Abel forgot all about Tig and his bullshit. He loved watching her smile, and her licking an ice cream cone was enough to make him hard again. Though it only took a look from Tig to remind him to keep his hormones in check. He took her home that night. Kash helped Tig find his way inside, so they could have a few minutes to themselves. Gemma leaned in against him and kissed him. He slowly worked his hands into her hair and deepened the kiss. She pulled away, "I will see you tomorrow?" He shook his head having trouble breathing.

It took him two seconds to figure out that Thomas was in deep shit when he opened the front door. His dad's voice was bellowing toward him, "Abel, get your ass in here." He walked in and saw Thomas sitting there head in hands. "Yeah dad what's up?" Jax Teller turned to see his oldest son, "Do you mind telling me where the hell you have been all day?" He sighed, when Thomas got in trouble it was always because he didn't keep a good enough eye on him. He bent down and kissed his mom on the cheek. "I was with Gemma Ann today at the lake, then we went to get ice cream in Lodi with Tig and Kash, why what did I do this time?" Jax shot his son a look, "He didn't come home all night." Abel shrugged, "Ok, I was at the clubhouse doing shit for the club during and after the party, remember?" He shot his father a silent look of 'don't make me tell mom what you were doing last night'. Jax backed up, "Go to bed all of you and Thomas you come to the garage right after school tomorrow, you will not spend any time alone."

Abel went into his room and shut the door. He grabbed his phone which had vibrated when he was dealing with his dad. It was from Gemma Ann, _Good night . _He smiled, he really liked her, tomorrow he had to head out to the warehouse with Happy after work, and they had guns to assemble, something that Abel was fairly good at.

Gemma Ann had a long day at school, it was the end of her junior year and most of the girls were buzzing about prom. She knew she would not be going. No one asked the SAMCRO girls unless it was someone related to a member. By the time she arrived at the garage she was in a really pissy mood. She made her way into the office where her Aunt Gemma was waiting. "Hey baby, how was your day?"

She sat in the chair defeated, "Fine." Gemma took off her glasses and looked at her namesake, "What happened?" Gemma Ann sighed, "Sometimes I really hate being involved with the club. Prom is coming up." Gemma sighed, "I remember your mom didn't get asked either. Your daddy ended up dancing with her in the clubhouse and giving her their first kiss that night. It seems like it worked out ok for her."

Gemma Ann smiled thinking about how much her parents loved each other was awesome. They still looked at each other like they wanted to tear off the others clothes, she shivered, that thought needed deleted. "Well Aunt Gemma I don't think anyone will ask me. I have never been taken to a dance. I am just not pretty enough."

Tig stood at the door listening to his daughter. He looked over at Abel who was elbow deep in a Jetta and walked over, "You and me outside now." Abel stood up and wiped his hands off, what the fuck did he do now. The other guys snickered, Juice chimed in, "That's what happens when you take Tig's daughter out." He flipped him off. His father stood watching them leave not sure if he should go with them or not, he decided he didn't like Tig telling his kid shit.

Tig stood at the picnic table smoking. Abel sat on the table, "What did I do now?" Tig took a long drag on his cigarette. "My girl is upset." Jax appeared behind them, "What does that have to do with my kid." Tig stared at the president, "I was talking to your boy here. My girl is upset like I said; she doesn't have a date to prom. If I pay will you take her?" Abel looked at Jax who was smiling, he clapped Tig on the back, "Sorry man, I just thought you might kill him for taking her out yesterday." Tig nodded his head, "I would like too, but then I can't go home anymore. Kash thinks our kids might really like each other. So kid do you like her enough?"

Abel had missed his own prom thinking it was stupid. At the time he was fucking a thirty something croweater and getting his first tattoo, he felt he had a great prom night. He looked nervous, "Ok, sure I will take her, but I will pay for it. If it makes her happy." Tig nodded, "Ok, let me know if you need me to do something. But don't forget; keep your dick in your pants buddy."

It was close to closing time when he made his way into the office. She was leaning over his grandmother's desk looking at invoices and he couldn't help but smile at her ass. He heard his grandfather clear his throat from behind him, which made her and him jump. "Good night kiddies, just wanted to make sure Gemma had left." Gemma Ann looked at Clay and smiled, she loved the old teddy bear, "Yes Uncle Clay she left about an hour ago." He slapped Abel's shoulder as he left, "Ok, behave, Tig's still here." Abel just rolled his eyes.

Gemma Ann sat in her chair and smiled at him, "I thought you were at the warehouse today?" He nodded, "Yeah, leaving here in a few minutes, Happy and I got that Jetta working so we are going to be leaving. Listen your dad said no one had asked you to the prom yet. You know I would be pissed if someone asked you because you are kind a my girl. So why don't you let me take you. What do you say?"

She stared at him, "No, you won't have any fun. I will be fine." He shook his head, "I am taking you and that is final." She had a small tear come up in her eye, "You have to be a student to go, but thank you for asking me, it means a lot and I wouldn't have gone with anyone, I promise. I have to get going; mom needs me home tonight she is short handed at Caracara." She stopped long enough to kiss his cheek and leave the office.

Abel walked into the garage and pulled Tig aside. The two of them figured out a way for her to still have her prom. They were just going to have to make sure the club helped them make it happen.

Prom night was like hell. She had gotten up that morning and even Tig was afraid to cross her path. She scowled and snapped at everyone. Abel had texted her a few times and she just gave him short answers. When he couldn't get her to answer her phone he called Tig. "She is a bitch today; I don't think I have ever seen her like this." Abel laughed, "Well she will be sorry later when she sees what we did." Tig laughed, he didn't want to like the kid but he was growing on him. "Yeah, don't I know it."

Her dad had disappeared around three she was alone in the house when her mom came in at five. Kash had picked out the dress the week before; she was so excited for her little girl. Abel Teller had been working on the clubhouse all day hanging lights and streamers. Gemma was cooking a beautiful meal and now Tig was picking up the limo that would carry her to the clubhouse, to her own personal prom.

Gemma Ann looked up as her mom entered, "Hey there peanut princess, got something for you." Before she could say anything her mom handed her a note. She opened it, _Dear Emma- I know you said we couldn't go to the prom at the high school, but how about a SAMCRO prom. Put your dress on and meet me at the clubhouse – Abel_. She looked at her mom who opened the garment bag to expose a white and black lacey gown. Her eyes filled up. Kash couldn't help but choke back some tears, "He planned this with your dad. Daddy will be here in twenty minutes with the limo, so we better get moving."

Gemma Ann squealed with delight as she got herself ready. She loved the dress and how it felt on her body. She smiled. Her mom knew her taste so well. She just knew that tonight was going to be the best night of her life.

Abel stood at the doorway as the limo pulled up. His breath sucked in as she got out in her gown. He walked toward her in his white dress shirt, black jeans, and his cut. He had the rose corsage in his hand. She smiled at him as her father helped her out of the limo. Tig watched as his little girl disappeared into the clubhouse. He needed a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3….May I have this dance?

Her breath was taken away by the sight of the clubhouse. Abel had spent all day stringing lights, hanging streamers and balloons. One of the tables was covered with a white table cloth and candles. His grandmother had brought over the food, while his mom had picked up the five dozen white roses that were littered thru out the clubhouse. He took her arm and led her to the table, pulling the chair out for her. He then took the covers off their meals. She laughed at the cheeseburgers and fries that filled their plates. He smiled, "Gram said that this was your favorite meal, so that is what she made." Gemma Ann laughed, everything was completely perfect. They finished eating and he turned on the jukebox and walked over to her, "May I have this dance?" She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She laughed as he grabbed her waist and he slowly dipped her moving his eyebrows up and down, "What are you doing?" Abel laughed, "Seeing if your boobs would fall out of your dress." She slapped his arm and giggled.

They ended up sitting on the couch together. She had long since kicked off her heels and was sitting in his lap. He couldn't help but love the way she looked. Her hair was a mess, she was flush, and her strap to her dress kept creeping down her shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her, gently he guided his tongue into her mouth. She moaned a little and gently ran her hand thru his hair. He kissed her again this time harder. They were enjoying just kissing one another, just being so close, when Abel's father Jax came in.

"What the hell?"

They both jumped up looking at Jax. Abel knew he was pissed as soon as he looked at his father, "Do you mind telling me who gave you permission for this?"

Abel put himself between Jax and Gemma Ann, "I asked Grandpa Clay, he said it wasn't a big deal and Uncle Opie gave me club permission. Gemma Ann didn't have a date for her prom, so I gave her a prom."

Jax looked at his son, "You should have asked me! I am the president of this club and the clubhouse is for members not their little girlfriends. Take her home and clean this shit up."

Abel watched as his father stormed into chapel and slams the door. Gemma Ann put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his shoulder, "I am so sorry I caused you any trouble." He turned and saw the tears in her eyes, damn his dad; he always knew how to screw up shit. He gave her his best Teller smile, "It's ok darling, he is an ass, come on I will take you home."

She giggled all the way home as her dressed blew all over in the wind. Abel chuckled at how silly she was, but when he got off at her house he saw what a mess the dress was and laughed too. He walked her to the door; he knew Tig would be standing inside watching. Gemma Ann stepped up on the porch so she could be eye to eye with him. "Thank you for tonight, I am sorry your dad was pissed, but no one has ever done anything so awesome for me before." He looked at how her face shined; he leaned in and kissed her suckling her tongue a little. He pulled away, "It was all my pleasure darling, completely my pleasure. I will see you tomorrow baby?" She nodded and watched as he pulled away.

When she entered the house her mom and dad were waiting. She could tell her dad had a few drinks while waiting and she could tell by how her parents were acting, her mom kept her dad busy most the night. Kash looked at her daughter and smiled, "Well, was it great?" She smiled so wide at both of them and ran over to hug them both at the same time. "Thank you guys for helping him. I really like him, I really do, thanks, I need to get to bed, I want to help him clean the clubhouse tomorrow, Jax was really mad." Tig looked at her strangely, "Why was he mad?" She shrugged, "He said no one asked him. He was kind of mean daddy, to Abel, not me."

As he watched Gemma Ann head down the hallway he wondered what was wrong with the King now, since Jax had taken over the president seat he had become even more of an ass then he was before. He only hoped that the kid won't suffer for doing something for his daughter. He made his way to her door; she was already in bed with the light off. He stopped to look in on her; she looked so sweet laying there. Kash laid a hand on his shoulder, "You doing ok daddy?" He sighed and leaned back against her, "Our baby isn't a baby anymore is she?" Kash smiled, "No, no baby anymore. Makes me kind of sad too. Let's go to bed. Busy day tomorrow for both of us."

The next day he was working on a mustang when all hell broke loose. Gemma Ann had come to the clubhouse to help Abel with the clean up. They were inside taking down lights when Jax pulled into Teller-Morrow on his bike. He came into the garage and sneered at Tig, "Did you know my kid was doing all that shit for your kid?" Tig set down his wrench, so he didn't have a weapon in his hand, "Yeah, the kid wanted to do it for her. I thought it was sweet. You actually have a pretty good kid there; if you stopped bitching at him you might see it for yourself."

Jax was even more pissed having talked to Tig. He would be damned if he was going to let his son end up with Trager's kid. He headed into the clubhouse, he was going to put a stop to this if it was the last thing he did.

Gemma Ann was standing on the bar trying to get the last of the lights down. Abel was laughing at her as she swayed back and forth. He saw her getting too close to the edge so he hurried over and was able to catch her just in time. She screamed and laughed as he caught her. He was setting her down when the clubhouse door swung open, "What the fuck, Abel Teller, this was supposed to be done and I told you to do it yourself last night." Abel looked at his father, "I didn't think it would matter, sorry dad. We were just finishing." Jax looked at Gemma Ann, "I think you should head to the garage with your dad, NOW." Abel nodded to her. He knew his dad wasn't going to be happy unless they went toe to toe. His dad had gotten more and more angry lately and Abel didn't understand why.

Gemma Ann ran out to the garage with tears streaming down her face. Tig saw her coming, "Baby girl what happened?" She was able to get out, "Jax and Abel fighting." Tig, Opie, and Juice all headed for the clubhouse. When they got in, they found Jax standing over Abel. "Get up you stupid pussy." Abel was sitting up, "I am not going to hit you, dad stop."

Tig grabbed his arm, "What the fuck are you doing that is your kid, you stupid ass." Clay came in the back door. "Jax you don't want to be doing this, you know better than anyone this isn't going to get you anywhere." Jax snared at them and headed into chapel slamming the door. Tig helped Abel up. "You ok son?" Abel shook his head, his jaw was throbbing and his head hurt. "I am fine, is Gemma Ann ok?"

Tig looked at him, "Yes, why don't you take her home, we will finish up here. You go on let her take care of you today." Abel nodded and glanced at the chapel doors. Clay spoke up, "Don't worry about him, he is just being a prick and sometimes dad's are just that pricks. Take your girl home."

When he went out Gemma Ann ran to him crying, "I am so sorry, are you hurt?" He nodded and bent his head down to hers and closed his eyes. "Come on, your dad said I should take you home." As they were getting on the bike they heard a large noise coming from inside the clubhouse, they pulled away and headed for a quieter place to be.

Inside the clubhouse Jax came out and saw the rest of the club putting away the decorations from the night before. "I told that fucking kid to put this shit away. He will never be patched in."

Opie was the first one to speak up, "You will be lucky if he wants anything to do with the club the way you are going. Brother, he did something nice for his girl, a member's daughter and you hit him. What the fuck are you thinking?"

Jax walked over to the bar and grabbed a whiskey bottle, "I am thinking that he has no business getting this serious about a girl yet, let alone a member's daughter."

Tig's face was bright red, "Be honest, it's MY daughter you have the problem with."

Jax looked at him, "Yeah, the thought of us being related makes me sick."

Juice and Clay grab Tig as he launches toward Jax, but it is Opie who speaks up, "Brother the only one that isn't gonna be a patched member is you if you keep this shit up, you will have no club, no family, nothing. What is going on with you?"

Jax just shrugged and headed back in to chapel. He left the rest of the guys staring after him wondering what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…a crazy move

Tig heard the knock on the door but wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He headed down the hallway with his gun in his hand. Who would be knocking on their door at four in the morning. When the door opens he finds Opie holding up a very beaten Abel. "What the fuck is going on?"

Opie pushed pass him and put the kid in a nearby chair. "Tara called, she came home and Jax was in a rage. He was pounding on Abel. Abel won't hit him back. He took Abel's cut and told him to get the fuck out of his house. I came and got him, I wasn't sure what to do with him."

Tig looked him over. "Let's call Chibs he can come patch him up. Abel, son can you hear me?" Kash had made her way down the hall. "What the fuck happened?" Tig looked at her, he had told her about the issue at the clubhouse earlier. "Teller, the asshole."

Abel looked around, he grabbed Kash's arm, "Please don't wake Emma, she will be upset." It was too late Gemma Ann heard him, she stood there with her hand on her mouth, "I am so sorry. It's because of me." He tried to stand, but stumbled, Tig and Opie caught him while Kash called Chibs. "Don't cry Emma, I am ok."

Tig and Opie set him in the chair. Gemma Ann and Kash started wiping up his face and getting ice packs. Chibs was there within fifteen minutes with his medical kit he took on runs. Opie was on the phone with Tara calming her when Tig slipped out of the house. He drove like the devil was chasing him. Teller needed someone to beat some sense into him.

Jax heard the bike and figured it was Opie coming to give him a good ass beating. When he saw Tig standing in his study he was taken aback. He figured the father of the whore his son was hitting would be glad to see him beat. Tig's fist were already in his gloves, Jax nodded toward his fists, "Gonna fight someone big guy?"

Tig walked over and punched him square in the face. Blood flowed down Jax's face, he smiled an evil smile and he looked at Tig. "You have wanted to do this for years, come on you hit like a bitch." Tig took several hits, Jax was now lying on the floor. Tig felt that he wasn't worth anymore. He started to leave when Jax threw the whiskey bottle at him, hitting the wall instead, "Come back here you bitch and finish me."

Tig looked at him, "What is your fucking problem? Your kid is at my house half dead. Your wife took your other two kids and is at your mother's house. What is your problem?"

Jax made it back to the chair. "I don't want him trapped here like me. I want more than the club for my sons."

Tig couldn't believe that Jax Teller was pushing his kids away because of the club. "So you figured if you beat him that he would turn away from you? You probably sent him straight into the life you dumb ass. Opie is going to kill you for sure. I came because no kid should have that kind of beating by the hands of their father. If you decide you want to make this better, he will be at my house. Don't come by if you are going to hit him again. I will kill you."

Jax watched Tig as he stalked out of his house. He just wanted his son to be safe. He wanted him to make an honest living and raise good kids. Seeing him with Gemma Ann made him realize that Abel was his chance to make his own father's dreams come true. Thomas was a handful, he was always in rehab at seventeen, he drank more than Jax and Abel combined. Audrey his daughter was only fourteen and she had a chance to marry a normal man, someone that didn't torture people and kill them. He stared at the picture of his family sitting on his desk and he sobbed. What was he going to do? He had to get his children away from this life.

Abel Teller woke up the next morning in the Trager's guest room. Gemma Ann had pulled a chair into the bedroom and was sleeping cuddled up in a blanket next to the bed. He started to move and the pain of his night came flooding back thru his body. Gemma Ann stirred at the sound of his moan. "Hey, you need something?" Abel tried to smile, but even that hurt. "No, just looking at you. You look sweet with your hair all a mess and your fuzzy slippers." She smiled and blushed, "Thank you, Uncle Chibs left some pain meds, do you want some?" He nodded his head yes. He thought maybe at least he could sleep that way.

Tig came into the room a few minutes later and shut the door. "We need to talk." Abel sat up and nodded. "Yes, sir." Tig took in a deep breath, "Do you want to be part of the club?" Abel shook his head, "It's all I have ever wanted since I was a little kid, why won't I?" Tig took another deep breath, "Your dad has always had a lot of daddy issues of his own. He feels like keeping you from the club will protect you from his life, from my life. It's hard. We kill people, you know that, and someday you will be called upon to kill someone. You will have to torture people. Your loved ones will always be in danger and there are the times that you will hurt them worst than any outside force. What happens on a run stays on a run, follows you home sometimes and it kills them a little. If you want to be in this club, I will back you, Opie will back you, Chibs will back you. We will go against your dad. But make sure this is what you want."

Abel sat back and looked at Tig, he had never really liked him until that moment. He saw why Grandpa Clay felt like he did about him. "I do, I want the look in your eye to be in my eye. I want to belong somewhere that people will have my back. You know how I grew up. My mom tries, but she is distant, she isn't really my mom. My real mom never wanted me. My dad is my dad, a hard ass. I want to be part of SAMCRO."

Tig shook his head, "Alright then get yourself together we are going to get your stuff. You can stay here for the time being." Tig paused at the door, "By the way if I find you touching my daughter under this roof, I will cut off your dick and serve it to you. No sex, no nothing under this roof."

Abel shook his head, he truly believed that if he touched Gemma Ann, Tig would kill him.

After stopping at his house, he and Tig went to work. He acted like nothing was different. At lunch Kash brought him and Tig lunch. His dad stayed on the other side of the garage, he never even looked at him.

His grandmother was harder to deal with. When she got to the garage she took one look at his face and hit the roof, "What the hell happened?"

Abel grabbed her arm and took her into the office shutting the door. "Gram it's fine, dad doesn't want me to be part of SAMCRO. We had a fight. I didn't hit him back. I am staying with Tig and Kash for a few days while things cool off. Now please just relax."

Gemma looked at her grandson, he had so much of his father and grandfather in him, but Abel had a lot of her in him. She knew he would be fine. "You sure you don't want to stay with me and Grandpa Clay?"

He smiled, "No, thank you gram, I am fine. I am glad to be with Tig and Kash."

Gemma smiled, "And especially Gemma Ann."

He shrugged as he walked out the door, "Yup, she is the best thing I got going for me besides the club."

Gemma stared after her grandson. He seemed to know what he was doing. She just hoped that her son would let him make the choices for himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5….not in my house

Over the next few weeks Abel settled in at the Trager house. He and Gemma Ann were only allowed to cuddle in the living room, if they were found anywhere else in the house Tig would hurt him, badly. He had gotten home and he and Gemma Ann were the only two home. She hadn't heard him come in the back door. She walked pass the kitchen in nothing but a towel, she was singing a song at the top of her lungs. He stood staring at her with the beer in his hand; he smiled as he decided to follow her down the hallway. He got to her door and heard her dancing around her room. He knew he shouldn't look but the pull was too strong.

She was standing with her back to him, the towel was gone and he stared at her ass in the hot pink lacey thong. He was growing harder by the second, he knew he had to look away, but he couldn't. She turned around and screamed, covering her chest, she grabbed for a shirt off the bed. Abel backed down the hallway chuckling, "Sorry baby, sorry, I just couldn't help but look. You looked so cute, singing, and naked."

He hadn't heard Tig come up behind him with Kash. When he turned a ringed fist meet his face. When he came to Kash was standing over him, "What a stupid ass thing to do, Christ." He could hear Tig raging in the living room and Gemma Ann raging right back.

"You don't know what you are talking about! It was all innocent. I didn't know anyone was home. I heard him and then I got dressed right away. I know it was stupid, he was stupid, but he is a guy."

Tig's eyes flared, "You should be smart, I am letting this boy stay here not fuck you! You need to have clothes on at all times."

"You are a real bastard, how dare you excuse me of walking around here naked like one of your fucking croweaters!"

Before he could stop himself his hand slapped her, "My daughter will not ever, ever talk to me like you just did."

Gemma Ann ran to her room slamming the door. Kash folded her arms, "I can't believe you did this. It was just kids being kids, and honestly Alexander we did worse at their age. You need to get your ass under control."

Abel was still holding the wash rag on his mouth, "It was my fault she was walking around didn't know I had came home, I am so sorry, it is totally my fault. Tig, please don't be pissed with her."

Tig grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house. Kash gave Abel a small hug, "Go check on her, I will go see to grumpy ass."

Abel made his way to her door and knocked, "Babe, come on let me in, your dad left."

She opened the door and went back to the bed and she lay back on the bed covering her head.

He sat on the bed rubbing her back; she rolled over and buried her face on his lap. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I am sorry baby, I couldn't help it, and you looked so fucking cute. I will fix it with your dad, I swear." He was sitting holding her when Tig came into the room, Kash was in the hallway and she motioned for Abel to leave the two of them alone.

Tig ran a hand thru his hair. "I am sorry I hit you baby girl. But you don't have any right to talk to me like that ever. I am your father and it is my job to make sure you don't do anything stupid. I just want you to stay young as long as you can. Sorry I hit you."

Gemma Ann sat up; tears were still running down her face, "I am sorry I was so mean daddy. I really am but there comes a time that you need to let me grow up and you knew that I would someday marry a son. I grew up in this life; you had to know that I would fall for one."

Tig sat and looked at his daughter; he quietly nodded and left the room, going to his room. He sat on the bed. Kash came in behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Everything ok daddy?" He nodded, "Yeah, we made up, I just really hate that she is growing up and going to have sex. That is fucking killing me." Kash nodded, "I know, but we can make it thru this together. We have each other." Tig laid back into his wife and smiled, "I love you baby doll." She kissed his nose, "Not as much as I love you."

Things were quiet all night, after dinner Abel came into the living room, "Hey Tig can I take Gemma Ann out for a ride, it's a beautiful night." Kash answered, "Yup you two kids go have fun. Remember midnight no later." Gemma Ann ran and got her jacket and was out the door before he could say anything.

On the back of the bike she felt free. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let the wind blow thru her hair. She loved being with him. They stopped for ice cream and Abel noticed several of the high school guys checking her out. She sat on the bike and didn't look up. He hated watching her change around them. "What's the deal with that?" She shrugged, "Nothing just let it go." He nodded and watched as one of the jocks started heading over toward them. "Hey Trager, do you only eat crow or will you just eat regular guy dick." The rest of the crowd explodes with laughter. Abel stood up. Gemma Ann tried to stop him. "Please you will just make it worse on me at school. They do this all the time, and I am fine."

He didn't say a word he just stared at them. One of the guys came over and stood in his face, "What did I offend the two of you?" She shook her head and pulled Abel the opposite way, "No, let's go, don't do this, he will fuck you up." The jock just smiled, but he only had a few seconds before Abel was on him. Abel made sure his first hit contacted hard on the dick heads jaw. He stopped hitting the guy when his knuckles were bloody.

His friends stood back and watched, looking at Abel as he was shaking from the rush of adrenaline. He turned on the group, "Any of you mother fuckers want to screw with my old lady, will have worse then what I just did to him. Got it? Now get this pussy away from me."

She was shaking when he turned to her. He wrapped his arms around her as he watched the preppy bastards leave. "Come on baby let's go home." She hung onto him tight on the ride home. She hated feeling so helpless when she was with him, she could have handed those dicks if she was alone, just like always, she would have just taken it, not made waves.

When they got home, he followed her into the kitchen. She smiled at her mom and turned to kiss him good night. Her lips softly brushed his, "Thank you for taking such good care of me tonight." He nodded, "Good night baby." She gave her mom a quick hug and she hurried down the hall.

Kash waited till she was out of ear shot. "You need to get to the club house. Something has happened to your Grandpa Clay and everyone is at the clubhouse working on the problem. I will take care of things here." He nodded. His grandfather had been very sick the last few years and he was worried about losing the old bastard. He was one person that honestly understood him.


	6. Hard Truth

Chapter 6…The Hard Truth

**Alright I was asked to finish this one up, so I don't know how often I will update it, at least once a week. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**-Tig's Girl-**

Abel broke every traffic law as he sped toward the clubhouse. Tig was outside when he got there smoking on one of the picnic tables. He got up slowly and approached Abel, "Hey kid. Tara said it was a heart attack. He won't let us take him to the hospital, with the lung cancer he said there is no point in doing anything for him. Tara is keeping him comfortable, but I think he's waiting for you."

Abel took a deep breath, nodding he walked pass Tig and headed into the clubhouse. When he walked in there his dad stood up from the bar, Abel squared his shoulders walking into the back. He walked into his grandfather's dorm room; his grandmother was sitting by his side, holding Clay's hand tears streaming down her face. Clay turned and looked at him and smiled, "There's my guy, come sit with me. Gemma leave us for a minute."

Gemma nodded, kissing Clay's forehead, "I'll be right outside baby."

Abel's mom squeezed his hand, "You alright baby?"

Abel nodded, letting go of her hand he walked over and sat down next to the bed, his grandfather gripping his hand, "I'm glad you came son."

Abel sighed, "Grandpa you need to go to the hospital."

Clay shook his head, pushing the oxygen mask off his face, "Nah, I've had a long run. It's time. I wanted to see you before I went. Wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You've never had it easy son and for that I'm so sorry. But I know how much this club means to you and I know someday you'll make me and John proud. Your grandmother doesn't even know what I'm about to tell you. I can't leave you the clubhouse because that goes to your dad because he's the president, but my half of Teller-Morrow is going to you. You and your grandmother will run the business; I know I can trust you to make sure she's taken care of. Your dad is a good man; he just has his head up his ass right now, give him time. He'll come around. Just make me proud boy."

Abel nodded, tears falling from his eyes, "I promise I will. Is there anything you need?"

Clay shook his head as his hand tightened around Abel's, "Nah, just have your grandmother come back in. I love you son."

Abel stood, bending down he kissed his grandfather's forehead, "I love you too grandpa."

Clay nodded, tears welling in his eyes, "Ok, enough of this shit, get your grandmother." Abel nodded, heading out the door; he motioned to his grandmother who hurried into the room. Tara wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him hard.

Abel wiped at a few tears that were threatening to slip from his eyes, Tara kissed her son, "It's alright sweetheart, he's been sick for so long. I called Kash and Emma they are on their way. Why don't you wait in the other room for her? I'll call you if anything changes."

Abel sighed walking down the hallway, when he got to the bar Tig poured him a shot, "You alright kid?"

Abel nodded, "Yeah I'm good. Mom said Kash and Emma are on their way."

Tig nodded, "Yeah they should be here soon. Why don't we go out and wait for them?" Abel followed Tig outside both men lost in their own thoughts as they wait for their girls to arrive.

**-Tig's Girl-**

Gemma Ann was out of the car before her mother had slowed down. She ran across the lot and buried herself into Abel's arms, "Are you alright?"

Abel shrugged holding her tight against his chest, "I'll be fine. I'm glad you're here."

Before Gemma Ann could say anything Chibs appeared at the door, "I think you lot should come inside."

Abel stood up grabbing Gemma Ann's hand, while Tig and Kash walked in behind them. As soon as Abel saw his dad sobbing in his mother's arms he knew that Clay was gone. He stumbled a little and Gemma Ann guided him into a chair, sitting in his lap holding him to her chest while he cried. She whispered into his ear telling him things would be fine.

Tig was wrapped around Kash his mind a blur, Clay had been his closest friend for years, his death was like looking at his own end game, he knew that he didn't have a lot of time left riding. His hands were starting to freeze up on him and his knees were a mess, he sighed kissing his wife, knowing that the most important thing now was keeping his family together. He looked over at Abel, the kid was the future of this club and Tig knew he had to stand behind the boy and help him through whatever he needed to before his time at the table was over.

Tig stood up and went over to his daughter gently moving her from Abel. Tig pulled him up from the chair and embraced him hard, "I got your back now boy, don't worry about nothing." Abel hugged him hard, glad that he had men like Tig in his life to help him through all the shit that the next few weeks would bring.

**-Tig's Girl-**

The weeks following Clay's funeral were tough. Clay had the biggest send off in SONS history; almost every charter had come out in full MC style. Abel had been strong standing next to his grandmother holding her up through the mess. His father had been cold, but Abel figured it would just get worse once he learned about the change in his grandfather's will.

Now Abel stood at the bar, the doors to church were closed and he knew that Tig and Opie were going to bring up voting him in as a full patch. Abel shifted on his feet, trying to control his nerves. The reading of his grandfather's will had gone about as good as he thought. When Rosen had read that Clay's share of Teller-Morrow went to Abel, his father turned to him and glared at him, but he didn't say anything. Gemma Ann had gone with him, holding his hand for support. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have her around to hold him up.

The doors of church slammed open and Opie motioned to him, "Get in here."

Abel walked into church swallowing hard; he looked at his father who was turned looking at the wall. Opie sat down smirking at him, "Well we voted. Your time is up prospect." Tig slid his top rocker toward him grinning.

Jax sighed, pushing up from his chair; the room fell quiet as Jax walked toward his son. He threw his arms around his son, whispering in his ear, "I wanted more than this for you, but I guess I was too late. I love you son, if this is what you want then I'm here for you." Jax released him and left the room.

The rest of the guys stood up slapping him on the back. Abel picked up the patches on the table and stared at them. Tig slapped his back hard, "Don't fuck this up."

Abel smirked at him and nodded his head, no matter what he was a SON.

**Ok there you go! I hope that answered what happened! I know it was short and sweet, but I wanted to get this up! Hugs, Kaye**


	7. Just a Kiss

Chapter 7….Just a Kiss

Thank you to all of you that reviewed! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! Well here is your next installment! Enjoy….p.s. Some smut!

**-Tig's Girl-**

Abel waited a few hours as the clubhouse celebrated his top rocker. He sipped on his drinks that his brothers kept filling his glass with, but he wanted to keep sober, he wanted to go back to the house and spend some alone time with Gemma Ann. He knew the Kash was out of town on business and Tig was in the middle of one hell of a poker game with Chibs, Quinn, and Opie. He waited till the sweet butts started arriving and he slipped out the door and headed toward the Trager household.

Gemma Ann enjoyed having the house to herself, not that she hated her family or anything, but she loved being able to just be alone. She had her school books spread out on the living room coffee table and the television was on full blast. She was in the kitchen grabbing a late night snack when she heard Abel's bike pull up in the driveway. She looked down at her clothes and frowned, she had thrown on an old tee shirt and a pair of flannel sleep shorts, real romantic. She sighed when she looked up and heard him on the porch it was too late to make a run for it. She just pulled her hair back in a ponytail and smiled when he opened the door.

Abel's breath was stuck in his throat when he opened the door, she looked beautiful standing there. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you doing home?"

Abel gave her the famous Teller grin as he leaned against the door jamb his eyes wandering up every inch of her, "Thought I'd come celebrate with my girl."

Gemma felt her cheeks blush from the way he was staring at her, she walked slowly toward him, "What're we celebrating?"

Abel smiled, turning around slowly; he heard her gasp and then she launched herself hugging him tightly from behind, "Oh my GOD ABEL! This is great! When?"

Abel turned around kissing her softly on the lips, grinning like an idiot, "Tonight, your dad and Uncle Op had my back. My dad seemed alright, but I patched in. Can you believe it?"

Gemma squealed burying her head into his chest, "So you left your patch party to come here with me?"

Abel tilted her chin up so he could look in her face, his fingers ghosting over her soft skin, "Yup, couldn't think of anyone I wanted to hang out with more." The kiss started out slow and chaste, just lip to lip, but when Gemma let out a little breathy moan Abel took that as an invitation and he sunk his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with everything he had.

Gemma wrapped her fingers into his hair, tugging him closer, whimpering as his hands cupped her ass. Abel bucked his hips into her, Gemma Ann wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned their lips never parting as he walked them out of the kitchen and down the hall toward her room. Gemma giggled when he dumped her on the bed, "What are you doing? What if my dad comes home?"

Abel wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Don't care." He took off his kutte laying it on her dresser, then he pulled off his shirt as he stood above her, he smirked, "Take off that shirt."

Gemma blushed but pulled the old tee shirt above her head. She felt nervous as she watched him rake his eyes over her bare breasts. Abel flopped on top of her bracing his arms on either side of her, he lowered his lips to litter kisses across her breasts, his mouth hot on her bare skin, "You're so fucking beautiful."

He brought his lips to hers kissing her, his hand going to her breast, massaging and rolling her nipples. She threw her head back and groaned a fade smile on her lips. They had done a lot but always with their clothes on, she wasn't sure where this was going but damn it felt right to lay there in his arms. Gemma felt Abel's hand slip under the waist band of her shorts and she grabbed his wrist, "What're you doing?"

Abel smiled at her, kissing her softly, "Relax, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I want to see every inch of you. Just relax; I want to make you feel good."

He inched down her body kissing her as he slid the shorts and her thong off her body. Once she was laying there completely naked, he got rid of his own pants and boxers. Gemma saw his hardened member and she looked at the ceiling, her heart beating hard in her chest, how the hell was that supposed to fit inside of her? She took a few deep breaths as he kissed her breasts and then her neck, leading up to her jaw. He pulled back smiling at her, his hand ghosting down her stomach giving her goose bumps, "Close your eyes." Abel whispered to her, she closed her eyes; her mind focusing on his hand as it slowly traced the lips of her core.

Abel could feel the wetness dripping from her and it made him go instantly hard, his fingers ran up and down her slit, as he watched her face. He gently pushed his finger pass the lips and found her little throbbing nub. She gasped when he began to slowly massage the nub with his thumb. He watched her whole body come alive as he slowly started building her up, his hard cock pushed into her side.

Gemma hissed in pleasure when he put one finger slowly into her, moving it in and out. She opened her eyes to see him intensely staring at her, his voice husky with want, "Cum for me baby. I want you to cum for me."

Gemma nodded, almost panting now as he increased his speed added a second finger. Abel closed his eyes groaning at the feel of her, she was incredibly tight and wet; he couldn't wait to be inside her. He opened his eyes and saw her face twist up in pleasure, he felt her clamp down on his fingers and then she threw back her head screaming out his name. He watched her come down slowly, his fingers still lightly touching her. When he withdrew his hand she looked up to see him put his fingers in his mouth sucking her essence from them. Gemma shivered, she reached up and pulled him to down to her lips, her hips bucking up into him. Abel pulled away panting, his eyes searching hers, "You ok with this?"

Gemma nodded, running her hand through his hair, her voice was filled with emotion, "Just tell me you love me and promise me you won't leave me."

Abel smiled, "You know I love you and I don't plan on ever leaving you."

Gemma nodded her head, kissing him again. Abel pushed off the bed and dug into his pants for a condom. When he got back on the bed, Gemma was shaking a little as he rolled the condom on. He kissed her as he lined up with her entrance, Gemma took in a quivering breath as he slowly pushed into her, his lips on her jaw, his hand stroking her hair, "Relax baby, it will only hurt this first time. Just breathe."

Gemma nodded, feeling him fill her, it hurt, but as he started to move the burning got less. Abel sucked on her neck as he pumped into her, trying to hold back and go slow, but she was so tight and it felt fucking amazing as he moved in and out. He looked at her, seeing her face, twisting in pain and pleasure. Abel panted, "I'm gonna cum baby, cum with me."

Gemma shook her head, "Go ahead, I'll try…just go ahead."

Abel shook his head, his hips increased their speed as he came he growled, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Gemma smiled as he came down from his orgasm, she ran her hands through his hair, she couldn't believe that she was all his, he had taken every part of her, heart, soul, and body.

**-Tig's Girl-**

Tig had noticed that the kid had disappeared from the party, so he headed home, hoping he didn't have to put a cap in his ass. He sighed when he opened the back door stepping into the kitchen he saw the light coming into the room from the living room. He walked in and saw Gemma Ann curled up on the couch, her feet resting in Abel's lap. They were both sound asleep with the television on. Tig chuckled to himself, walking over he kicked Abel's feet off the coffee table, making the young man reach for his gun.

Tig nodded at him, smiling, "Good boy. Now take her ass to bed."

Abel rubbed his eyes and looked over at the little woman sound asleep next to him. Abel nodded, standing up he scooped her up carrying her to her room. They had changed the sheets and washed them after they were done earlier and opened the window to clear out the smell of sex. Now as he laid her down he kissed her lips softly and turned to see Tig standing in the doorway his jaw set, he nodded toward the living room. Abel followed him, his stomach twisting up in knots.

Once they both got into the living room, Tig turned to him, "If you get her pregnant I'll kill you. She WILL go to college and you WILL wait to get married or ink her until she is done with college. Do you understand?"

Abel nodded, "I get it. I promise, I won't hurt her."

Tig nodded his head, as he started to leave the room he turned and smiled at Abel, his face sinister, "I know you won't hurt her, because if you did they'd never find the body. Brother or not that is my little girl and don't you fucking forget it."

Abel swallowed hard, what the hell did he get himself into?

**Hope you enjoyed! Do your thing! Kaye**


End file.
